Boyish Love
by FaithfulJourney
Summary: JJ and Jefferey admit some feelings for each other, while the team is trying to hide him from a killer that's after him and his dad. He might have fallen for a girl on the way. Smut filled One-Shot. Requested Story. This is my first story on this show, so I hope I don't do to bad. OC Jefferey Barton Season 5 Episode 1.


**A/N: Hey this type of Fandom is completely new to me, if you have read any of my stories you know I love McKono and Hawaii Five-0 (Steve and Kono). But I'm writing this story under request of a fan of Criminal Minds. The Season is 5 and the Episode is the first one. The OC is Jefferey Barton the doctors son in that episode. I hope you like it and I hope it's erotic enough for ya. We about to handle some teenage boy loveeee.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin' at all. Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't help it.

She just looked so...hot.

The way her ass looked in those jeans, and the spark that went up his arm as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into an nearby empty classroom.

JJ, Morgan, and Hotch had gone after him when he left to go to the school. He was suppose to be hidden, and was suppose to be waiting for his dad. But he couldn't take what had happen to his brother, so he had to get to someplace other than the one he was in. Just to get a little civilization. After 20 minutes he heard the the quiet voices of the three calling to him.

When he met them in the hallway Morgan told JJ to specifically keep an eye on him, make sure he's safe, and hidden. While him and Hotch, went back to trying to find the unsub.

Hence...the empty classroom.

He watched with a glint in his eyes, as she tried to close the windows and blinds. Her shirt slipping up a little showing some of her toned skin. The room would've been completely dark if some of the outside light hadn't slipped through the slits of the blinds, hitting the hidden corners, desks, and faces of the two.

His eyes never left her as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek in a concerning way. He relished that she didn't notice the way he shivered at her touch.

"How you holding up?" He scooted over some, so she couple have some room to sit on the dark cherry desk that they both assumed belonged to the teacher.

"I'm fine, or I'll be fine. I know he's somewhere safe now." She smiled at him, and put a hand on his thigh, he again relieved of the fact she didn't see him shiver.

"Good, you know we'll protect you. Me, Morgan, Hotch, and the rest of the team. We'll make sure your safe Jeffery." He surprised her with the sudden hug, but it didn't take long for her to respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was impressively tall for a 15 year-old.

"Thank you J...for everything." He didn't see her smile at nickname he had given her, but she nodded silently and pulled back from the hug.

"Your welcome Jeff. We just wanna keep you safe." He couldn't stop himself, she was just to perfect, and before he could even comprehend what he was doing. He had her against the desk with his lips on hers, and his hands around her waist. Pinning her to his chest.

She gasped and wanting to stop him, because this wasn't right...was it? Her kissing, making out with a 15 year-old boy that they were trying to hide from a killer. If anyone found out about this...she would be out of a job and doing life in prison for having sex with a minor. And in knowing all this she didn't stop him, when he went lower kissing her sensitive spot behind the lower part of her ear.

She didn't stop him when he lifted her on the desk, slowly pulling her simple colored shirt off exposing her solid purple bra.

She didn't stop him when he slipped her pants off leaving her only in her matching bra and panties.

She didn't stop him when he stripped her naked, and then himself. Leaving hot kisses down her body and taking one of her hard nipples in his mouth. Swirling around it with his tongue, biting it, teasing it, while tweaking the other in his hand. Leaving her in a moaning mess, he stopped for a minute and looked up at her.

"Shh, babe, you don't want them to hear us right." He went right back to his actions, doing the same to the other before kissing down her stomach. Licking between the softly defined lines of her abs.

She gasped as she felt his breath on her already sensitive clit. Taking her in his mouth, he spent no time pleasuring her. Placing his large digits inside her, she bit her lip trying not to scream out at the insane pleasure this boy was giving her. _Oh my fuck._ His fingers having no mercy pumping, in and out of her, while his mouth attacked her clit.

Wanting more he stopped before she could come, and at her whimper of a protest she heard him chuckle before he entered her without warning. _Ooo He's big._ He only gave her little time to get adjusted before, pulling out, and pounding back into her. Moaning and gripping the edge of the table she bit on her lip wondering if she had drew blood because of how much she had bitten it.

Pounding relentlessly in her, faster and harder, each time. Each time drawing them closer to the edge. He grunted, pulling her closer to him. The pounding never stopping, never slowing down, never softening.

"So fucking sexy." He groaned in her ear, as he kissed her neck and flipped her over so her ass was bent over the desk. He continued to pound into her, slapping her ass, rubbing her clit, driving her closer to the edge.

 _So fucking close._

"Please, oh god. I'm so close." She moaned as he took her locks in his hand and continued to pound into her. Faster, harder. Never _fucking_ ending. So _damn close._

He stokes finally started to get sloppier as he neared the edge with her. They both withering under each others pleasure. She came with a his muffled name on her lips, and he came with her breathy name on his.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breaths on each other, and the ringing phone that was in JJ's jean pocket. She finally had gathered enough strength to move and answer the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Her voice slightly husky and cracked, clearing her throat, as the other voice began to speak.

"Hey, we caught the unsub it was Patrick Meyers, he didn't want the children. He wanted Dr. Barton die, because he believed that his son was killed by Dr. Barton but in reality he was killed by the car that hit him in the crash. He blamed him because he thought he didn't do enough to save his son. But you and Jefferey can come to the house, we got him." Morgan informed her, as they both said their respective goodbyes and hung up.

She turned around to see an already dressed Jefferey, holding her clothes out to her, gasping softly as both their hands touched. She took her clothes and got dressed. She went to inform him on what Morgan told her but was cut off by Jefferey kissing her softly.

As they both pulled away she smiled but then realized that this couldn't happen again. He was 15 years old. This couldn't and wouldn't ever happen again.

"I'm sorry Jefferey, I let this get to far. But we can't ever do what we just did in here again. I was vulnerable, and I shouldn't have let it happen I'm sorry. We have to go they caught the killer and your dad is safe. Come on." She walked away, never giving him a chance to answer as the reached his home.

"I really like you J, and I hope you know this wasn't just a 'thing' for me." He said to her before getting out the car, heading towards his dad.

She sat there for a minute, thinking about his words. _It wasn't just a 'thing' for her too._

She banged her head against the steering wheel, before exiting the car as well.

But not before thinking. She is _royally_ screwed.

* * *

 **A/N: This is honestly, my first real M rated scene. I hope you guys liked it. I hope I didn't do to bad with the characters, this is my first CM fanfiction. I hope you liked this one-shot. And I hope you like this requested story, and I hope the one who requested it likes it too.**

 **Bye guys ;0**


End file.
